The present invention relates generally to connectors and more particularly, this invention pertains to a bracket for the attachment of rails as performed in the construction of fencing. This bracket allows for the insertion, retaining, and removal of boards to allow for access through a fence.
Several United States Patents have been issued on fencing connectors and their designs. These patents include U.S. Design Pat. No. 409,078 issued to Bolt on May 4, 1999; U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,861 issued to Long on Sep. 19, 1978; U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,686 issued to Wack on Jul. 28, 1981; U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,950 issued to Morris on Oct. 14, 1986; U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,621 issued to Jensen on May 2, 1989; U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,571 issued to Hentzschel on Feb. 16, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,321 issued to Jarjoura on Aug. 24, 1993; U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,580 issued to Leek et al. on Feb. 18, 1997; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,503 issued to Krake on Aug. 18, 1998. Each of these patents is briefly outlined in the following discussion and their disclosures are hereby incorporated by reference.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 409,078 issued to Bolt on May 4, 1999, discloses a Decorative Joint Hanger. This design patent teaches the manufacturing of a U-shaped bracket for hanging joists in construction.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,861 issued to Long on Sep. 19, 1978, discloses a Fence Rail Connector. This patent is directed towards a U-shaped strip of metal that is used to support a fence rail and attachment to a fence post. The design utilizes three nails for attaching the connector to the post and two connectors for attaching the bracket to the rail.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,686 issued to Wack on Jul. 28, 1981, discloses a Rail End Mounting Bracket. This patent also discloses a single strip of metal for attaching a fence rail to a post. The system utilizes a wave or kink to support the railing end. The straight portion of the connector is nailed into the end of the rail and a direct connection is made to the face of the fence post.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,950 issued to Morris on Oct. 14, 1986, discloses Timber Joining Devices. This patent discloses U-shaped channels which are used with a frame end to bolt a rail timber to another member.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,825,621 issued to Jensen on May 2, 1989, is directed towards a Holddown. This patent describes a system for holding a stud or other joint in association with a base plate as shown in FIG. 5. This patent does not disclose the use of this bracket for attaching fence rails to fence posts, but it does give a good description of the punching and manufacturing process for manufacturing the item disclosed in the patent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,186,571 issued to Hentzschel on Feb. 16, 1993, discloses a Fence Rail Bracket. These brackets are specifically designed for the maximum and minimum cross sectional dimension of the fence rail. These brackets apply an upper, lower and first side attachment to the fence rail and a back plate attachment to the fence post.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,238,321 issued to Jarjoura on Aug. 24, 1993, discloses a Modular Construction System. This patent relies on a universal unit which has four rectangular planar surfaces for the attachment of vertical channels for attaching rails to posts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,580 issued to Leek et al. on Feb. 18, 1997, discloses a Positive Angle Fastener Device. This patent discloses a method for attaching wood members such as floor joist to a base plate by allowing the joist to hang in a bracket assembly and driving nails through the joist at an angular relation.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,503 issued to Krake on Aug. 18, 1998, discloses a Fence Post and Rail Connector. This patent is directed towards a clamping system for attaching of rails to a concrete style post so that a screw or other device is not necessary to penetrate the concrete post.
What is needed, then, is a simple rail bracket for easy installation and joining of rails to posts for easy fence construction and access through a fence.
In accordance with the present invention, an improved bracket apparatus is provided which addresses the drawbacks of the prior art devices and in one of its exemplary forms includes a back piece, a bottom piece, and a bottom support system.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, a fence rail bracket apparatus for connecting a rail and a post is provided which includes a back piece including screw attachment openings. A bottom piece is attached to the back piece, and an angle bracket is attached to the back piece and the bottom piece. First and second side pieces are attached to the back piece and bottom pieces for supporting the rail.
In accordance with another example of the present invention, a rail bracket apparatus is provided for connecting a first rail and a second rail which includes a back piece, a bottom piece, and a bottom support system. The back piece can be constructed from a continuous sheet of material or may be manufactured as hollowed sheet or web of material, and may include screw attachment openings for attachment to one of the rails.
In accordance with another example of the present invention, the edges of the bracket are adapted to facilitate installation of a supported rail by rounding, angling or otherwise directing a rail into the holding aperture of the bracket.
In accordance with yet another example, an offset spacer is attached to the bracket to allow for air circulation around said supported piece.
Other examples of the present invention include a bottom piece that is curved to support rounded rails and the inclusion of a water passage opening to allow for drainage.
One example of the present invention utilizes a bottom support system that includes an angle bracket and fillets for strengthening the bracket joints.
A further example of the present invention includes a rail retaining system for holding the rail within the bracket. Examples of advantageous elements of the rail retaining system include a flexible hinge which provides a smooth surface for insertion of the rail, a restraint for retaining a bracket cap in association with the bracket, a guidance element for properly aligning the cap with the bracket, and a water resistant seal for limiting water intrusion into the rail area.
A still further example of the present invention includes the use of external mounting holes for easy disconnection and removal of a bracket without removing the support rail.
Yet another example includes the construction of the cap from a semi-flexible material for allowing the cap to flex for insertion onto the bracket while maintaining sufficient rigidity to resist removal of the rail from the bracket.
A still further example of the present invention is the use of a rail restraining system which allows for connection of the cap to the bracket for restraint of the cap while allowing access for insertion or removal of the rail.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide an improved fence rail bracket for increased ease of installation and construction of a rail joint.
A further object of the present invention is the designing of a unit with an engineered failure mode to allow for bracket failure to occur before a rail failure would occur.
Other objects and further scope of the applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein like parts are designated by like reference numerals.